warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Anomaly
`Annika Core two different cats Prologue The two kits tumbled about peacefully, their rounded paws soft and their fur bushed out against the chill of the night. A beam of moonlight illuminated them as they rolled around, purring and squealing with delight. "That's enough," their mother scolded, beckoning to the two kits with her tail. "You'll wake everyone up. Come inside, now, where it's warm." "I can show you warm!" the she-kit squeaked. Her eyes flashed a vivid orange, and a small flame lit at her paws. She beamed with delight. "Annika, I said that's enough," the queen insisted. "Put that out and come into the den. You too, Core!" she called to the little tomkit, who had wandered off to investigate a fallen leaf. "Aww," Core protested. "But I wanted to-" "No buts," his mother said sternly. The two kits filed into the den behind their mother, and the brambles closed behind them. On the other side of the clearing, four pairs of eyes watched the retreating cats. Each of their eyes shone a different color in the moonlight: a calm blue, an intense violet, deep amber, and violent red. The amber-eyed cat spoke first. "Annika is developing her powers well," he remarked. The one with blue eyes twitched her tail calmly and said nothing, but her brother with the violet eyes hissed, "But what about him? He's showing no sign of a power! He's not even interested in developing one - he doesn't care!" "He's young," the fourth cat responded, the unsettling blood-color of her eyes a stark contrast to her indifferent words. "We can't ignore it," the first cat persisted. "If he doesn't develop a power by his fourth moon...!" "We can't kill him!" the blue-eyed cat protested. "He's just a kit!" "I don't care. They're our rules, after all." "We just never had to carry them out before." Red eyes rolled in the darkness. "We're the Committee. It's our job to do this." He stared intently at the mother's and kits' denning place. "I'll do the deed, if no one else will." An ear twitched. "Are you sure, Raven?" Raven's black fur blended into the night, but his amber eyes were vivid and stern. "Of course I'm sure, Eastwater. Would you prefer to do it yourself...?" Blue eyes looked horrified. "No... no, of course not. I guess it's your decision." She shuffled her silver paws. "This will all end badly," the other tom predicted. "How can you be sure, Magic?" Raven frowned. Magic winked, and a bright purple flash illuminated their space. "I just know it, Raven." His whiskers twitched. "Unless you'd like to dispute that with me, the prophet-cat?" "Don't be stupid." Raven froze, having stood to confront Magic. "Hades, you-" "Don't," Hades warned. "It's not smart to provoke me, Raven." Licking her paw calmly, she waited while he settled back down. "Now," she continued once she had his full attention, "there is another solution." "What?" was the unanimous response. "If we let him live..." She grinned maliciously. "There will be much more blood to be spilt, and more cats will be hurt from it. Say we feign indifference to his... condition for a while...? Let the others grow attached. Then we can shake everyone to the roots... and our control will be absolute." With definitive nods, the four cats vanished into the shadows. Chapter One Annika stretched. She rolled over and spotted her friend, Core, knocked on in the nest next to her. She smirked, then lit a small flame and let it encircle Core. Then, she sat up and started to calmly groom herself. Soon, the heat from the thin circle of flames would wake her friend. A short yelp sounded from her right and Annika purred in amusement. "Annika!" Core shouted, "Why are there flames all around me?" As he blinked blearily to glare at Annika, she saw his strange eye color. His blue eye seemed sharper today, while his green eye looked blurry as the flames flickered in front of his face. Annika licked her paw and the flames instantly died out to her command. Core relaxed, and he sighed, "You have to stop doing that." "Why?" She purred. Core winced, "The more you do it, the more the Committee notices..." His voice trailed off, and Annika flinched too. "The more they notice that you don't have powers." Annika finished for him. The black tom nodded, and Annika instantly felt guilty. Even though Annika had powers when Core didn't, she was nearly as abnormal as him. She was a calico, and most calico born in this society were either cursed or were born without powers. She was neither, though she was still very different from the others. Cats said that she was actually a black and white she-cat, with her front paws, chest, and head pure white except for her left ear (which was black) and her lower body and her back legs and tail were jet black. The orange, they said, came from her natural fire. Her power to control fire had spread orange through her black and white fur, causing her to come out calico. Not everyone believed that though. Annika certainly didn't. Though it made some cats think Annika was normal, which was...a plus. "Let's go hunting," Core yawned. "I want to get out of here." He always did. Everyday Core found an excuse to get out of camp and all the training that every cat was supposed to go through to enhance their powers. Everyone except Annika and Core, that was. They were both excused from training. Annika's powers were weak. She could control them fine, but they weren't as powerful as the Committee liked them to be. Though she was the one cat that kept Core away from the rest of them, so they excused her too. As the two of them padded outside of the den they shared together, some cats nodded to Annika. "How's your power going?" one asked. "Fine," Annika dipped her head. Another purred, "The Committee is thankful that you are here." "Thank you," Annika mewed humbly, though she could feel Core shaking beside her. The two cats moved on without even acknowledging Core's presense. The two walked on and as soon they exited the camp, Core sighed in relief and began to groom his fur. Annika ran her tongue over her fur. Core liked to joke about how if the myth were true about how she became calico and if she weren't calico, she would be white the top half (except her left ear) and black the bottom half. With the calico markings though, orange splots were splattered on the black half of her body, white the top part of her head was covered in orange, except for her left ear. Before either could finish their grooming and start their hunt, a cat popped out and mewed, "All cats in the Schism are needed to be tested by the Committee to see if they are developing normally." Annika stood up, while Core ignored the cat. None of the tests and anything that the Schism did ever involved Core. It was as if they were trying to ignore the tom completely. "That includes you too." The messenger addressed Core, though he didn't look directly at the jet black tom. Core looked up. "Me?" The messenger nodded, and he averted his gaze to avoid looking into the different colored eyes of Core. "Yes, all members are required to test." "That's a first," Core muttered, but he stood up anyways, pleased to be included in this testing. Annika and Core followed the tom back to the camp. They waited quietly, though Core was fidgeting. Finally, he mewed quietly, "I'm a bit nervous." The calico she-cat glanced back at her friend, "Why?" "We're twelve moons old and I don't have powers," Core growled. "They've probably noticed already, but now they're actually including me in these tests...and..." Annika didn't reply, so Core continued, "You know what they do to the cats who test negative." "You'll test positive," Annika mumbled, "Your powers are just late, or it's something else we haven't figured out yet." When Core didn't respond, Annika added, "Hades will help you figure it out." Then it was Annika's turn. Core muttered, "Good luck." Annika smiled sadly to Core, thinking that he obviously needed it more than she did. "You too." She padded into the den and the moss covering fell back down behind her. In the middle of the den sat Hades, and there were two openings behind her. One for the cats who tested positive who would return to the camp, and one who tested negative and would be...imprisoned and possibly killed. Nobody from the negative side ever came back. "Annika," Hades greeted. "Your Majesty," Annika replied, she then turned to the rest of the Committee sitting in the shadows behind Hades, "Masters." "Stand in front of me," Hades ordered. Annika dipped her head and stood quietly in front of Hades. The she-cat closed her eyes, and Annika did her best to stay still. Hades was rumored to have powers to detect powers and see the strength of a cat's power. "Perform your power in front of us," Hades mewed. Annika took a deep breath, then created two cats out of fire in front of them. She then made them fight, and the fire leaped at each other, flickering fiercely. She let go of the fire and it disappeared. The Committee murmured their approval. "Alright, you test positive," Hades mewed. "Exit out the right door." "Thank you, Your Majesty." Annika quickly headed through the right exit. She let out her breath and waited nervously for Core to exit out and join her. Minutes passed and the cat behind Core exited. Then the next cat. Then the next... Until there was nobody else exiting the den. Annika closed her eyes and she let out a shuddering breath. Core...did they finally decide to include you because they had enough of you being a part of the Schism? Chapter Two "Come, sit next to me." Hades flicked her tail, and Core obediently padded to her side, although he wasn't sure why. He just knew that disobeying Hades was a terrible idea. She made him sit there for the next three cats, all of whom displayed unique powers. One could summon water up from the earth with a flick of his paw; the second could kill a plant by looking at it, and the third was able to revive it with her breath. Even though killing plants wasn't exactly heroic or extraordinary, it was still better than anything Core would ever be able to do. "So, Core," Hades purred, twining her tail around his. Core tensed, every muscle in his body screaming to pull his tail away, but he didn't. "Yes... Your Majesty?" he managed to choke out. Hades looked thoughtful, but her blood-red eyes were gleaming. "You... is your power invisibility?" "What?" Core blurted, then corrected himself when Raven, the huge black cat, glared at him. "I mean, excuse me?" "She's asking what your power is." Magic leaned around his younger sister, Eastwater, to meet Core's odd-eyed gaze with a brilliant purple flash. "Invisibility? You're very good at blending into shadows, after all." Magic's eyes almost looked playful, like he was enjoying questioning Core even though all four Masters had to know that he had no power. "No," Core replied quietly. "That's just because I have black fur." "Teleportation?" Raven suggested, picking up on the game. "You always seem to leave camp pretty quickly when we start power training." "No," Core muttered. "Well, what, then?" Hades asked with a malignant purr. The tone of her voice was lighthearted, but her eyes were cold... so cold.... "I... I don't have one," Core growled through gritted teeth. "I never... developed one." Hades acted shock, but it was so clearly just that - an act, a feint. "What!" she exclaimed. "No power!" Turning to the pale gray tom on the other end of the line of Masters, she asked, "Hey, Magic, did you foresee this one? He doesn't have a power!" "No, Hades," Magic replied, jumping onboard as well. "I would have told you about it if I had - this is terrible!" He shook his head with faint, fake horror. "It's a tragedy!" Raven snorted. "It's awfully convenient," he growled. "Maybe that's why he's been avoiding training." Eastwater, the silvery she-cat, spoke now for the first time. "Of course," she agreed. "He must be ashamed." She looked down at her paws, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Is she... sympathetic to me? Core wondered briefly, awed. He shook his head. No, you idiot, don't be stupid. It's all an act... all an act... "Core, are you telling us that you have no power?" Magic asked, addressing Core directly for once. "No power at all?" "Yes... my liege," he hissed, willing himself not to lose his temper. "That is... correct." There was a glint of claws... ...and suddenly Hades was there on top of him, pressing her sharp, sharp claws into the fur and flesh just beneath his throat. "I- I can't-" he tried to say. Hades pressed harder, ignoring him. "What a shame, what a shame," she purred. Leaning down so that her muzzle was against his ear, she murmured in the faintest whisper, "Do you know, Core, what we do to the cats who have no power? Do you remember Shiver, perhaps...?" Just the thought made Core shiver involuntarily. Shiver had been a moon-white she-kit who had been brutally murdered by Hades in front of the whole clan because she had shown no sign of a power by her fourth moon. Oh, yes, he remembered Shiver... he remembered the sheer hatred in Hades' eyes as she had torn the little kit to pieces. "Ah, yes, of course you do," Hades murmured, leaning closer still, causing her claws to dig in even deeper. "Would you like to meet the same fate...?" "N-no," he gasped, shuddering. "You're going to- I can't breathe-" "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" A purr as she only pressed harder. "My liege, Your Majesty, please, get off, I can't breathe!" Core yelled out the whole string of words in one breath, almost choking anyways with relief when Hades' claws found their home again, hidden inside her paws as she stepped away. He lay there for a long moment, trying to catch his breath and wondering how much blood he had lost. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other Committee members gazing coldly at him, making no move to help or hinder their comrade. It was fairly dark inside the mossy den, so the sudden glaring light stabbed at his eyes. He groaned, rolling away from it and closing his heterochromic eyes. Ahhh... that's better.... "Core!" Someone's high-pitched voice cut into what had been silence. "Annika?" he tried to murmur, but even to his confused ears it sounded jumbled, like a shapeless sound. A furry someone rushed to his side, pressing up against his wound and begging him not to die, but he couldn't stay awake. Finally, it all went dark. Chapter Three Annika knelt next to Core, sobbing quietly. She could see blood lining his neck and his eyes were now closed. His chest rose faintly, then settled once more. "Core, please be alright..." Annika felt helpless. "I see we have an unwanted visitor," Annika heard Hades' meow behind me. The young calico whirled around and set up a wall of fire between herself and Hades. Hades stopped in front of the fire and called behind her, "Eastwater." Instantly, the fire broke down and Annika stood, panting, across from them. "Impressive," Hades purred mirthlessly, "You're rising to challenges, despite being excused from your daily training sessions." Her gaze switched to Core. Annika stepped in front of her friend. "You're not hurting him," she growled, bristling. Raven snorted, "We can easily overpower you." Annika was still weakened by Eastwater's power, which had dampened and suppressed Annika's flames. "Show some respect," Hades snapped to Raven, "She does have powers after all." The calico immediately flinched, and Hades smiled coldly, "Step aside, Annika, your duty is not to protect a schande like him. A disgrace, that's what they recognize him by. Annika lifted her gaze and stared squarely at Hades, "What do you plan to do with Core? He may be different, but he can be of his uses." "Yes, useful," Eastwater agreed, "He can be useful." "By dying," Raven chimed in, "That's all he'll be useful for." Magic narrowed his eyes and aimed his next words at Hades, "You told us this would benefit us. Killing Core will not benefit us. Nobody but this she-cat cared about his existence, we gain no power by doing this." Hades didn't turn around, "No matter, we'll proceed as planned and get rid of this scum that should not have existed anyways." Annika trembled slightly in front of Core, "What are you going to do to him?" She repeated, her green eyes narrowing. "You're a very bright she-cat," Hades purred, "Why don't you tell us?" Annika bared her teeth and tried to call on the fire once more. But she could feel Eastwater pressing down harder, and she let out a tiny gasp. "I don't know," She snarled. Magic snorted, "Do you want me to tell you a prophecy on what will happen to him?" Annika nodded, though she was sure she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Well," Magic mewed smoothly, "You see..." He didn't finish his sentence before the rest of it was cut off by Hades' loud purr, "We'll inform you tomorrow," She mewed, though she did not look pleased, "If you choose to be here of course." The Committee exited, and Annika sank to the floor, despair washing over her. "Core..." She murmured, "What are they going to do with you...?" ~-~ Hades spat, "She's bent on protecting the schande. I told you to keep an eye on their relationship and make sure she'll be able to demolish him when the time comes." Magic raised his tail in defeat, "Eleven moons have passed and never before have you insisted to separate them." Raven snarled, "This was your idea, remember?" Hades narrowed her eyes, "Raven, cast your gaze to the rest of the camp. What do cats say about Core's disappearance?" Raven closed his eyes as he focused on listening in on the rest of the camp. Eastwater snorted, "You think the camp would dare whisper anything when we could easily be listening to them?" Too many times they had caught Annika and Core talking. "Nothing about Core," he reported. "All they talk about is how Annika doesn't show up anymore. They talk about how she tested positive, but she didn't come back." Hades sighed, "At least they have no feelings for Core whatsoever. He's not important." "What about Annika?" Hades narrowed her eyes, "We'll have to deal with her separately." ~-~ The Committee stalked back in the den the next morning. "Ah," Hades purred, "You're still here as expected." "Tell me what you plan to do with him!" Hades paused, then smiled, "Of course, if that's what you really want to know. Core... will be killed in exactly three days from today." Chapter Four It was dark... and cold... and quiet. He didn't care so much about the darkness or the icy air as he did about the absolute and utter... silence. He had no idea where he was, and quite frankly he didn't care. He was safe for now. He felt nothing except chilled, and he couldn't hurt anyone if he was... "somewhere else." Someone... was there with me.... The thought was sluggish and slow, and it took him a long moment to realize what it meant. Who... who was it? It was... golden fur... and black and white.... He rolled over in the blank space around him. Why had that position suddenly become uncomfortable? There, that's better.... His thoughts slowed once again, and then he knew nothing. Annika! He came to his senses in a flash. Annika! It was Annika! Where is she? Where... where am I? Whirling in circles on light, wary paws, he surveyed his surroundings. He wasn't in that place. He wasn't anywhere he recognized. Instead of a sunny, shadow-dappled forest, he was somewhere dark and twisted, full of sharp rocks and stones and thorns. Everything was gray; there was no... what was color again? He didn't know. His paws could barely support him, but he took one shaky pawstep forward, then another. The earth was cold underneath his paws, but he didn't care. He didn't remember warmth by now, anyways. Warmth didn't matter - not to him, not to anyone. He came to the end of the rocks. Gasping slightly, he looked out over the world. I must be in the sky! For as far as he could see, there was a peaceful, serene forest. It was such a contrast from the dull, dim world behind him; he could see every vivid shade of green on the trees' leaves, and every flicker of movement from the faintest breeze. He could see it all! That is where I belong! "Is it, now?" He whirled around, nearly tripping in his shock. A shadowy tail wrapped around his body, keeping him still. "Don't fall, now," the strange shadow murmured. "We can't have you dying yet, can we? Not before I get to kill you...!" Absolutely frigid with fear and alarm, he slowly turned his head to look the shadow in the eyes. The eyes he saw were bright red. Then he was falling, and then he was broken. "Core! Core, wake up! Please, Core, get up! They're going to kill you!" A voice broke into his dreaming. Before he was even fully awake or aware of what he was doing, he had jumped to his paws. One thought comprised his entire being: Annika... Sure enough, the "fire-stained black-and-white she-cat" from his earliest memories was standing there with him. "Core, you're okay," she cried, running to his side and pushing her muzzle into his fur over and over again. "Annika...," he murmured. "What... what happened? Where are we?" "We're in that horrible den," she explained. "They've kept you here for the past two days... Core, they're going to kill you!" Tears streamed freely down her cheeks, and he realized for the first time how much she really cared about him. "Annika, you..." Choking on his own held-back sobs, he hesitated. "Annika, don't worry about me, okay? When I'm gone, you... it'll be alright, okay?" A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "If I'm gone, they'll... they'll accept you more, Annika. I don't... that can't happen if I'm still here, so it's okay!" "It's not okay!" She burrowed her face deep into his neck fur. "Core, I'll never be okay without you! When I think about all those places they sent your mind... the stone forest, and the edge of the world..." She shuddered. He froze. "Wait." He pushed her away. "Wait, no! How do you-?" He went cold for the umpteenth time in recent time. "How do you know about that...?" Her eyes had been downcast, but now that he addressed her, she looked up at him. But, no... those eyes weren't hers. They were - A yowl, full of fury and passion in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe, sounded right outside the door, and then a sharp-clawed whirling ball of cat came hurtling through the mossy screen, claws digging straight into Annika. "Annika!" Core screamed, readying his claws and every fur on his body to fight this intruder who had attacked his dearest, most beloved friend. "Core, you fool!" the intruder screeched back, and with a jolt he recognized her. "Did you seriously fall for their tricks? I... I was so worried about you, Core!" Annika - the real Annika - was sobbing as she tore her claws through the fake's already disintegrating body. It shed no blood, only black dust. "I thought it was you!" he protested. "Annika, what are you-?" "Core, don't argue with me. Just do as I say!" She hurried to his side, helping him walk on paws that were still trembling from exhaustion and fear. "We're going to get out of here, Core, okay? Cats are fighting outside, so-" "Wait, fighting?" Core stopped. "Over what? Why?" "It's a long story." Annika grimaced as she took another step, and he realized that one of her claws was twisted and bleeding. "Are you okay?" he demanded. "Core, I'm fine!" she snapped. He must have recoiled involuntarily, because she softened her voice. "I'm okay, Core? Let's worry about you now and me later, okay?" "Okay," he agreed. "As long as you tell me what's going on...!" "I will. Just walk with me, and I'll tell you." She took him down a hidden path that led around the camp; they'd discovered it as young kits and had used it ever since. Just as she had said, he could hear cats fighting on the other side of the thin bramble barrier. "Hades announced that they were going to kill you," Annika began, her breathing already labored. Core tried not to lean on her too much, but he said nothing, not wanting to interrupt. "It caused an uproar; you'd be surprised at the intensity of it. Oh, and before you ask, it's not that cats care about you specifically; it's that they remember Shiver and hate their leaders for trying to do the same thing to another cat." Makes sense, Core reflected bitterly. Of course they don't care about me, but... it's nice to know that they're helping save my life, at least, even if they don't realize it. "So anyways," Annika continued as they neared the end of the hidden path, "the Schism started fighting amongst themselves - isn't that ironic? - and Hades jumped in to try and stop them, and, well, it just escalated from there." She stopped right at the exit to the tunnel and looked over at him. "Any questions?" she asked, grinning. "Just one," admitted Core. "Where are we going...?" Her smile widened as she turned and surveyed the landscape. "Anywhere you like," she breathed. Chapter Five Annika glared at Hades as the black she-cat called for everyone to gather. "Attention, Schism," her rich voice rang out, "I have gathered you all here to announce that one cat among us has tested negative yesterday." Mutters spread throughout the clearing, and several cats glanced at Annika. She glared back and a small burst a flame appeared next to her, causing them to look away. "The cat as you probably do or do not know, is Core." This time, the whispers were full of confusion. "Who is Core?" "Has he been here for awhile?" "If he has, how come he's never tested negative before this test? He couldn't have avoided every test without the Committee knowing." Annika felt anger flash through her. How could these cats just ignore Core like that, to the point where they couldn't remember his name, his identity? Hades raised her tail for silence, "Questions will not be answered, but his execution will take place three days from now." She probably had expected an uproar, or a cheer. Something that would be seen as an approval from the Schism. She was wrong. The cats lunged forward, yowling for justice. "We don't want to see another murder!" "There's no need to tear apart another innocent cat!" "So what if he has no powers? Just exile him and let him live with all those 'normal' cats!" Annika wanted to chime in, but she saw that there were cats fighting, using their powers to wreck havoc on one another. This is my chance! Annika hurried towards the den where she had last seen Core, praying they hadn't moved him or anything. Along the way, someone towered in front of her. "Where are you going, Annika?" Raven sneered. Of course, he must have saw me fleeing. The young calico didn't reply and knocked Raven down quickly. She dug her claws in and let her paw light up with fire. The liege screamed in pain. "Don't stand in my way," Annika whispered in his ear. She let go of the tom and raced for the dens, although one of her claws were twisted from Raven's brute force and she was now limping. ~ Annika let the memory slide and she refocused on Core, who was staring groggily at everything around them. "There's so much..." He breathed out, "I don't know where I want to go." "I do," Annika closed her eyes, "Anywhere but here." Core shrugged, "Do you just want ot explore and maybe I can help you with your injuries. I remember Cleave showing me a few herbs. "She noticed you?" "Well," Core seemed uncomfortable, "You were there too remember? Although you were just asking for my sake and I don't think you listened to the rest of it..." Annika laughed, "Okay well, I'm glad I asked for you. What can you do for my paw?" She lifted her injured leg and her twisted claw. "The claw, I need to set back in place," Core immediately meowed, "Then I'll need to wrap your leg and paw in cobwebs to stop the bleeding, then..." Annika drowned him out. She had no interest in herbs, she wanted to be out running, hunting, and being away from the place they had grown up. Suddenly she realized something. "Core?" The black tom blinked, and his different eyes shone at her, "Yeah-? You weren't listening were you?" He sighed. "Well no, but I wanted to ask you something." Core nodded for her to continue, "Wherever we go...I'll never be able to use my powers." Annika seemed hesitant, "I'll be an outcast to everybody." The unspoken phrase passed between them: Like you were, Core. The black tom frowned, "I've heard that the Clans are nice, and they won't judge you too harshly. Plus, you can practice out here. We could never go anywhere and stay out here by ourselves." "I don't want to be alone," Annika argued, "The two of us can't do much ourselves. I think we should go to the Clans. I'll take my chances, at least you'll be safe where you are." Core smiled sadly, "Yeah, for once, huh?" Annika nodded, "You go get your cobwebs and whatever you were saying and fix my leg," she purred, though it wasn't full of mirth like it was supposed to, "Then we'll set out for the Clans." Chapter Six Clan territory had been nearer than they realized. Once Annika was fit to travel, they set off; it had only taken them half a moon until Core first picked up the tell-tale scent marks that indicated that cats were living there. For all of his "faults", Core had always been good at tracking. They stood on top of a ridge overlooking a vast, wide moor. "Well," Annika stated. "This is it." "We made it," Core breathed, staring not at the land but at his companion. "After all this time, we've finally made it out of the Schism." His eyes went wide and he was trembling with emotion, but he sounded as happy as a newborn kit as he ran down the steep hillside, calling over his shoulder, "Come on! I can't wait to meet the Clan cats!" Annika, purring to herself at the way he was acting, followed suit, trotting down the hill to catch up with a restless Core. "You should lead the way," she declared. Lead the way he did. Core charged down the hill like a kit fresh out of the nursery, crossing the scent marks boldly, practically shouting "I'm here, I'm here!" without saying a word. They quickly located the Clan's camp, and they charged into it without warning, much to the dismay of a bunch of pale- and dark-furred, blue- and green- and brown-eyed cats who stared at them. "Who in StarClan are you?" someone - it sounded like a confused older cat - called from the back of the crowd. "Hi," Core whispered, breathless. "I'm Core. This is Annika." He scanned the hollow, amazed at how many different cats there were. They all lived together, without powers - he would fit in with the Clan! He could make friends for the first time in his life! "Strange names," a young short-furred brown tom mewed disdainfully, stretching out his nose to tentatively sniff at Core. "My name is Harepaw, and I'm an apprentice of BrightClan. What are you doing in our territory?" Core's ears flattened, but he was amused by the young cat's energy. "Harepaw, that's enough," purred another cat as she brushed past him. Her white fur was soft and snowy, and her eyes were a vivid blue. "He does have a point, though," she said, looking Core straight in the eye. "My name is Riverstar, and I am the leader of BrightClan. Why have you come into our territory - and straight to our camp, no less?" Annika stepped forwards now, brushing her tail over Core's back as a warning to stay calm and not reveal too much. "We were interested in Clan life," she replied to the leader. "We were wondering if you would allow us to live in your Clan for a time, and perhaps eventually join you." A muscular black tom shouldered his way between Harepaw, who had come up close again to inspect the newcomers, and Riverstar. "This is madness," he growled. "Surely you won't allow this?" Riverstar looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't see why it should be a problem," she mused. "We have no queens expecting kits, and we could definitely use the extra paws." Her gaze flitted over to Annika, as though suspicious that something was different about her. "Would the two of you be willing to work for your keep? Hunting, training, and all?" "Yes, oh, yes," Core blurted, figuring that Annika couldn't be mad at him for just saying that. "I'll do anything you want me to!" He was bursting with joy at the prospect of actually being useful for once. Riverstar stared at him for a long minute, and Core, fearing the worst, could feel his heart beating in anticipation. "Alright," the leader finally meowed. "A hunting patrol is going out soon. You can start there." Chapter Seven Annika and Core followed Harepaw and the older warrior back through the entrance for a "hunting patrol". But she didn't know how the cats were going to hunt. Back in the Schism, Annika hunted by blasting fire at the prey and catching it like that. She had always like the taste of cooked meat. Especially if she wasn't the one hunting and the others brought back raw prey, she would burn it first before devouring it. But...she couldn't do that in the Clan, could she? "Alright, I suppose you two know how to hunt?" "Yeah," Core answered immediately. Shortly after Riverstar had told them they could go out, they had been told they would be closely monitered to ensure they weren't enemy spies. Annika knew she had to keep her powers a secret. But what if they knew the myths about calico cats from the Schism? She remembered the Council used to talk about the Clans and had some sort of plan to attack. What if there were traitors amongst the Clan, ready to slaughter them when they figure out who they were? All of this ran through Annika's mind while they were outside in the forest. "Okay, Leafshine, you take the two rogues and see how well they do," the older warrior - Whiteflame? - had ordered. Now, Leafshine led Annika and Core towards a quiet area. "There are lots of prey lingering here, despite the season, so it's a good place to hunt," she explained, "Now I just want to assess how you do. Why don't you show me your crouch?" What crouch? When Annika was hunting, she usually pointed her tail at the victim and concentrated on the fire. Sometimes she would crouch however, to give her a better aim. Core was already crouching, and Annika copied him. He did hunt the way normal cats did, she supposed, so she thought she would just follow what her best friend was doing. "Your crouches are perfect!" Leafshine mewed, sounding quite astonished, "Well, I'll leave you guys to do the hunting!" Core nodded excitedly and hurried to go after some sparrow. Annika bit her lip and followed suit, trying to copy the way Core crouched and stalked his prey before leaping. At the end of the day, she was exhausted from trying to act like a normal cat. "Good job, both of you," Leafshine praised, "Riverstar will decide whether or not she wants you two to become apprentices." "Are you okay, Annika?" Core asked as they rested in their den with two mice at their feet, "You didn't look so well at our hunting trip." "I'm just...adjusting. I just want to use my power for once! Do you think they'll let me if I tell Riverstar? I won't use it to hurt them..." Core shook his head, "You know you can't." Annika sighed, "I'm still going to burn my food before I eat it though. I hate the taste of raw food." She turned so nobody could see what she was doing and concentrated. The tip of her tail caught on fire and she roasted the mouse. She dug in, purring in relief, "At least something's going right." Core ducked his head, "Sorry for forcing you to come. I don't want you to feel left out like I did when I was in the Schism." "No, it's okay," Annika sighed, "I chose this." Chapter Eight Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Bladefics Category:Collabs